


Secret Admirer

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Một ficlet nho nhỏ về những suy nghĩ của Yuri đối với những tin nhắn tốt đẹp từ một người hâm mộ bí mật gửi đến cậu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682922) by [chelseyelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric). 



> * Lời tác giả: 
> 
> Dù bạn có gọi là Pliroy hay Pleroy thì tôi vẫn gọi đây là OTP mới nhất của tôi! Hãy thưởng thức nhé!
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Fic JJurio thứ hai, yay ;;A;; Và vẫn ngắn vl ra ;;A;;
> 
> Lần tới sẽ làm cái dài hơn, thề luôn.

Yuri vừa cột lại xong tóc thì nghe thấy tiếng chuông báo tin nhắn trên điện thoại. Cậu thừa biết những tin nhắn đó đến từ ai. Suy nghĩ ấy khiến tim cậu đập loạn nhịp từng quãng ngượng ngùng.

 

Lấy điện thoại ra khỏi túi và nhập mật khẩu mở khoá, Yuri nhận thấy mình đã đoán đúng.

 

Đó là người hâm mộ bí mật của cậu. Gọi chung chung như vậy cho chắc, bởi cậu cũng không biết phải tìm cái tên nào hay hơn để gọi người này.

 

“Nhớ khởi động cho kĩ nhé. Em không muốn ông mình đến đón sớm đâu mà phải không. ~ <3”

 

Cậu đã từng gặp fan kiểu này rồi, cả ngoài đời lẫn trên mạng. Những kẻ luôn cố gần gũi với cậu bằng cách tỏ ra hiểu biết những thông tin về đời tư cá nhân. Và lần nào cũng thế, mục đích chính của họ luôn là để lợi dụng tiếng tăm, ngoại hình hoặc tài năng của cậu. Họ sẽ cố gắng mua chuộc, tống tiền, rồi đe doạ. Sẽ chỉ là vấn đề thời gian thôi.

 

Nhưng người này...

 

Họ không hề đòi hỏi gì từ cậu. Cũng không coi khinh cậu chỉ bởi tuổi tác và thể trạng của cậu so với những vận động viên khác trong cuộc thi.

 

Thật khác so với cách mà những người cậu biết thường nói. Và cả cách mà họ làm.

 

Từ lần nhắn đầu tiên cách đây hai năm, họ luôn nói về những điều tốt đẹp, một lời động viên, hoặc lời khen ngợi. Và những tin nhắn cứ đến đều đặn mỗi ngày vào cùng một thời điểm, chỉ trừ những ngày thi đấu. Trong những ngày đó, chúng thường đến sớm hơn khoảng một tiếng trước giờ thi của cậu.

 

Do đó mà cậu biết được người gửi tin cho cậu là ai.

 

“Và nhớ nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ nhé.” Lời nhắn nói tiếp. “Tôi biết em dễ tức giận thế nào dù là chỉ vì những điều nhỏ nhặt. Hãy cố tận hưởng niềm vui và luôn nhớ rằng, em là vận động viên đẹp nhất, tài năng nhất, người sẽ khiến cả sân băng toả sáng trong ngày hôm nay. ~ <3”

 

Luôn có một trái tim nhỏ ở cuối. Một trái tim đủ để làm cậu thổn thức. Một trái tim thôi thúc cậu nhắn gửi lại từ thuở đầu.

 

 

“Tất nhiên.” Yuri lãnh đạm nhắn lại, cố gắng tỏ ra vẻ xa cách, nhưng người hâm mộ của cậu giờ đây chắc đã thừa hiểu cậu rồi. Có lẽ lần tới họ sẽ trò chuyện nhiều hơn.

 

 

***  
  
  
  
  
JJ thở dài với một nụ cười. Anh lấy áo khoác, nhét điện thoại vào túi rồi đi kiếm chút gì bỏ bụng. Anh biết rằng mèo con của anh sẽ nhắn lại khoảng vài tiếng nữa.

 

Anh có thể đợi.

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Thế nào? Bạn thích nó chứ? Cho tôi biết nhé và tôi cũng rất vui khi được nghe những ý kiến đóng góp trong tương lai :3
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Thân tặng fic này cho hai admin của page Yuri on Ice Fanpage VN. Có chuyện gì thì cùng nhau giải quyết ổn thoả đi nhé, tôi thương hai người lắm đó ;;A;;


End file.
